Hana's Angel
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Hana has been dating Dr Ziegler for some time now. The doctor is such a kind and loving girlfriend. To Hana... she really is an angel. (Hanamercy, Canon, Fluff)


Hana Song had always liked girls. She'd known that since she was a young girl. As time went on, she started exploring relationships with other girls her age. Her most favoured romance was with her E-sports teammate Luna. But now that Hana was part of Overwatch, she'd had to put her days in the MEKA unit and Luna to one side.

These days, Hana did have another love in her life, a lover she never would have expected. Her current lover was Angela Ziegler, the Overwatch team's chief medical officer. She was kind, gentle, almost motherly to Hana, but there was always something made her feel a bit uneasy.

Angela was quite a fair bit older than Hana, almost twenty years her senior. Of course, Hana was over eighteen, and she was able to date any woman she pleased, but still, this was a bit concerning to her. After all, there was a big power gap between them.

Although there hadn't been any problems between either of them, Hana still worried. Angela was so much older, she deserved to be with someone her own age, like her friend Fareeha. But Angela seemed to only have eyes for her, Hana, a beautiful young girl.

Eventually, Hana realised she couldn't put off how she was feeling about Angela forever, so one day, when Angela wasn't busy, Hana made her way down to the doctor's office in the base. It was quite a pleasant and calming room to be in.

The office was on the far side of the Gibraltar base, with a large window showing the rocky coast outside. Hana and Angela sometimes came here when the sun went down, watching the sunset from the comfort of the office, snug in each other's arms.

Walking outside the room, Hana stood in the doorway, looking over her shoulder, wondering if Angela was in her office. Indeed the doctor was, sat at her desk typing away on her computer, no doubt filing medical reports and the like.

Even when doing something so mundane as paperwork, Angela was still breathtaking. From her blonde hair she had done up in a little ponytail, to the beautiful blue eyes that brought a sense of calmness to Hana's heart. She was an angel, literally. But Hana knew that she didn't deserve an angel.

Just then, Hana heard her lover clear her throat, and look up from her desk. "I know you're out there, Hana," she said with a slight giggle. Her voice was so sweet, laden with just the cutest Swiss accent Hana had ever heard. Even her voice was angelic.

Nervously stepping into the room, Hana gave her girlfriend a soft smile. "H-Hey, Angie. Are you busy?"

"Not really," Angela replied. "To be honest, I'm glad you came. I was going to ask you if you mind if I came round to your quarters later. I thought we could play some of those games of yours."

Hana blushed softly. "I-I'd like that." There was a bit of doubt of her fears there, knowing that Angela loved spending time with her, but at the same time, she couldn't help feeling things were a little off between them.

"Good," Angela told her, getting up from her desk. She looked at Hana, walking over to her and taking her hands into her own. Hana's heart started to beat a little faster, as Angela then cupped her cheeks, looking into her eyes with love.

"You're so beautiful, Hana," Angela complimented her, before she then leaned close and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. A soft sigh escaped Hana's lips as Angela kissed her, caressed her lips with her own. This was a true love's kiss.

Holding Angela back, Hana wrapped her arms around the beautiful blonde's waist, kissing her just as tenderly. She was blushing softly, as Angela's fingers then threaded through her hair, the doctor giving Hana her motherly care once again.

But, as they pulled away, Hana felt something was wrong inside of her. As her lips parted from Angela's, she looked down, feeling as if something was wrong. She felt as if Angela had just taken advantage of her, even though they had a pure and loving relationship.

Noticing her lover's sad face, Angela cupped her chin, smiling. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, kindly and gently. "Are you feeling alright?"

Hana gulped, before looking down and sighing again. "Angie... I've had something on my mind lately." She then gently pushed Angela's arms away before stepping back. "I... I'm worried about us, about our relationship. We've got so many years between us... it's crazy how we make it work."

Angela hugged her from behind. "Because we love each other and want to do everything to make the other happy," she replied. "Because you know that I care about you, and I know you care about me. That's all one really needs in a relationship."

"B-but," Hana nervously stuttered. "Angela... I'm worried you could just be dating me to feel young again. I know you're getting older. You're nearly forty for crying out loud... I'm just worried you're dating me because I'm so young and so pure, that you can love me just for the sake of it."

The Swiss doctor was shocked to hear those words, but she remained calm, shaking her head. "Sweetie, you know I'd never be like that. I'm actually quite proud of my age, if I'm honest. Besides, it's only just a number." She smiled. "You have nothing to worry about, my love."

Sighing, Hana knew her lover was right. She was worrying over nothing. She truly did love Angela Ziegler, more than she had loved anyone else. She was the reason Hana kept fighting for Overwatch, fighting for the hopes and dreams of everyone in the world.

Angela was someone for Hana to come home to, to care for and love. Angela was life itself to Hana now, now and forever. Raising up her hand, Hana held Angela's hand, resting in the blonde's loving embrace. She rested her head back, feeling it press against Angela's chest.

Leaning down, Angela gave Hana a gentle kiss on the forehead, smiling at her kindly. "Would you like me to get you some soda?"

"I'd like another kiss please," Hana answered, needing another reminder of Angela's undying love for her. The blonde smiled, before turning Hana around.

This time, Hana cupped Angela's cheeks, pulling her downward, meeting her lips with a passionate loving kiss. She didn't hold back, giving Angela a full, pure kiss from her lips. She let her lips open a little, deepening the kiss just a bit.

Angela moaned a little, stroking Hana's hair. She did love her adorable little gamer girl and she hoped she would always know that. Sure, there was a big age gap between them, but as she said earlier, age was only a number. Their love, that was what made their relationship work.

Hana pulled away, smiling without any regrets. "Well... I better get going. I think Brigitte and I were gonna give my Meka a tuneup." She then turned to leave the room, before looking over her shoulder. "I'll see you later, okay Angie?"

"Of course, darling," Angela told her. "I'll be looking forward to it." She then blew Hana a kiss, which the young girl caught on her cheek.

Blushing, Hana left her beloved in peace, relaxed and content with her life.

xXx

**Author's note: **Some fluff for these girls!


End file.
